The present disclosure generally relates to a lens module, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera module including the same.
A camera module provided in a portable electronic device allows light to pass through lenses so that an image sensor can collect light to form an image of a subject.
Here, an alignment process, a process of aligning optical axes of lenses to focus the lenses, should be performed in order to obtain a high resolution image.
In addition, in the case in which a plurality of lenses are provided in a camera module, optical axes of the respective lenses may be misaligned with each other. Therefore, the alignment of the optical axes of the plurality of lenses needs to be performed.
In the case of lens alignment, after the lenses have been inserted into a lens barrel, it is relatively difficult to move the lenses therewithin, such that it is difficult to align the optical axes of lenses with each other after their insertion into such a lens barrel.